


I Don’t Do Social Things.

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: During a house party in the Ghostbusters’ HQ, Abby finds Holtzmann alone in a corner.





	I Don’t Do Social Things.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write a Ghostbusters story for a while, and now I’m finally doing it! Hope you enjoy, please r&r and enjoy!

Music was blaring. Lights flashing. The Ghostbusters’ HQ was hosting a party that night. Patty got the idea and, without even telling the others, posted signs advertising for it and hired a DJ. The Chinese restaurant workers were furious, but many of the customers went to go check it out themselves. 

Much to Abby’s surprise, Erin had immediately grabbed a red cup, and was now holding two, with several littered on the ground. She had a permanent grin on her face and was swaying side to side as she walked in circles around the place. 

Patty had hit the dance floor immediately, and she was quite popular. 

Manny had been looking forward to the party, but now that she was actually there she liked it less and less. It wasn’t a kind of party where everyone was talking with and flirting with everyone and dancing. These people were mostly keeping to themselves or their own small groups. A few were dancing, but most where hanging out by the snacks or drinks or wandering around. 

Abby realized that the reason she was bored was probably that she wasn’t with Holtz.

Holtz. She had disappeared right after the party started, and she hadn’t returned. 

After a few minutes of standing around awkwardly, Abby decided to go find her friend. 

She wandered around for a few minutes, then found the blonde in her lab, slumped in her seat with her head resting on her hand, tinkering with something. 

“Hey,” said Abby as she walked in. 

Holtzmann looked up and dropped her screwdriver. 

“Why aren’t you at the party,” Abby asked. She sat down in the seat next to Holtz and looked at her friend expectantly. 

“I wasn’t enjoying it,” the blonde mumbled, rolling the screwdriver back and forth on the table. Abby noticed that the thing she was working on was a make-your-own-robot-kit. She smiled a little. 

“Well why weren’t you enjoying the party,” she asked. 

Holtzmann looked at her with a ‘really?’ look. She sighed and answered, “Parties aren’t my thing. In case you haven’t noticed in the however many years we’ve known each other, I don’t do social things. I just...I’m too strange for them. I can’t do it.” 

She looked so awkward and uncomfortable saying that. Abby was instantly sorry that she didn’t realize what her friend was going through. Looking back, she did notice that the blonde always looked like she would rather be dying than at parties or any kind of social gathering. 

She was fiddling with the screwdriver again. Abby laid her hand on the table, making Holtz look up.

”Holtz, I,” the brunette started awkwardly. “I’m sorry for just kinda leaving you. I know how much you hate these.” 

And Holtzmann smiled, her dimples showing prominently. And it was beautiful, and Abby could tell she’d done something really special to earn a smile like that. 

“Thanks Ab,” the blonde replied, averting her eyes. “But I was kinda enjoying myself. This robot kit is really cool! It’s like, simple in design but challenging in terms of construction style and...”

Abby giggled. Holtz looked up at her and grinned a little. 

“You wanna work on it with me,” she asked. 

Abby, still smiling, nodded. 

“I wasn’t enjoying the party either,” she stated. 

The next day, while Erin suffered through her hangover and Patty cared for her, the blonde and brunette slept under Holtzmann’s lab table, a completed robot kit on the counter. 

 


End file.
